


Unseasonable Extracurriculars

by TeamKalinda



Series: A Year of Very Kalicia Holidays [4]
Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Easter, F/F, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamKalinda/pseuds/TeamKalinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chicago is hit with a rare April blizzard right before Easter. Alicia successfully sells Kalinda on the idea of getting snowed in together. This just might be the start of the kind of holiday traditions they’ve both been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseasonable Extracurriculars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth in a series of 10 fics inspired by a holiday challenge. Each fic will give a holiday themed snap-shot of the evolving relationship between Alicia and Kalinda through the time span of one year.

Kalinda needed a drink. She knew Will and Diane subscribed to some loosely held standards about what time of day was appropriate for one to begin their endeavor to reach a comfortable level of intoxication, but personally she had no such rules. The fact that it was just after 9am was inconsequential. 

The radio DJ had said something about this being the worst snow storm to hit Chicago in April since 1970, but Kalinda had missed the rest of the details as her SUV slid across 3 lanes of I-290 before she could regain control. Her muscles had tensed instinctually – her back and neck were still tight with stress and her arms ached as if she’d just started a new gym routine with an overzealous personal trainer. 

“Have you heard?” Diane’s assistant asked from the doorway of, apparently, the latest person to hear. 

Kalinda merely raised an eyebrow as was her usual response. Even if she had heard, it was usually worth hearing again. The back stabbing and backroom dealing at Lockhart/Gardner was never ending, akin to that of the worst high school cliques, and everyone had their own version of the latest rumors. Kalinda never let the opportunity to pick up new information pass her by. 

“The Mayor declared a snow emergency. They’re shutting the city down. All non-essential personnel are supposed to be sent home no later than noon.” 

This certainly was new information. Kalinda knew it would be difficult for most of the firm’s employees to ever conceive of themselves as ‘non-essential,’ but if the Mayor really had declared an emergency, and given the conditions, such a thing seemed plausible; they’d either go home or they’d end up living out the blizzard at the office. The roads would be closed, the trains would stop running and the downtown hotels were probably already selling out. One quick look down the hallway was all it took for Kalinda to shudder at the thought of being trapped inside those glass walls without a legitimate means of escape. 

She watched Diane’s assistant move on, sharing the news with everyone she ran into. There was only one person Kalinda wanted to see.

  


***

  


“Thank God you’re alright!”

Alicia wrapped Kalinda in a tight embrace the instant she stepped into her office. Under normal circumstances, someone showing her this kind of sentiment, especially on such a busy morning at the office, would have hit all of Kalinda’s panic buttons. But for the few seconds it lasted on this occasion, she almost welcomed the comforting affection. Alicia had a way of calming her with the smallest touch that was unmatched by anyone else she’d ever been with. Kalinda knew she’d never made it easy for anyone to access her emotionally, but it was also true that no one had ever tried the way Alicia did. She fought off the instinct to pull away, and, for that brief instant, allowed herself to be what Alicia needed her to be; present in the moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Alicia said smiling sheepishly, clearly aware, once she had composed herself, that her actions might not be well received. She wasn’t completely deterred, however, because even as she started to offer a logical explanation for her behavior; Kalinda felt Alicia’s fingertips brushing the sleeve of her leather jacket, reluctant to completely break their connection. 

“I heard there was a 20-car pile-up on 290. Your side of town has gotten the worst of the storm so far. I wanted to call you but I didn’t want to distract you if you were driving…” 

The longer she spoke the more her words seemed to tangle together. It wasn’t often that one got to see Alicia Florrick struggle to say what was on her mind – but then she rarely addressed a jury with the kind of worried expression that marred her pretty face now. This was personal. 

“I’m fine,” Kalinda assured her. She squeezed Alicia’s hand and tilted her head slightly to the side, offering that little half smile she knew she found irresistible. It worked like a charm – every time. 

Alicia visibly relaxed and Kalinda felt the knot of anxiety in her stomach start to loosen. She’d been so tense all morning that she almost hadn’t noticed how uncomfortable she’d become seeing Alicia upset – what was worse was that, however indirectly, she was the cause. She wasn’t at all accustomed to having someone so genuinely concerned about her wellbeing and she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She did her best not to dwell on that uncertainty as Alicia returned to her desk and they suddenly found themselves thrust back into the reality which necessitated an attempt at professional demeanor. 

“Has Diane’s assistant visited you?” Kalinda asked, sitting down nonchalantly. 

“She has,” Alicia replied, “and I want you to come home with me.” 

So much for professionalism. 

“Well,” Kalinda said, laughing despite her best attempt not to, “that’s not going to make the top of the hour headlines, is it?” 

“I’m serious,” Alicia said, failing to support her words with a serious expression as a grin played on her lips. 

“Oh, I have no doubt about that,” Kalinda teased.

“I live closer than you do, Kalinda,” Alicia said, her voice suddenly taking on that concerned tone again. “And my nerves just can’t bear the thought of you out there on the Eisenhower again today.” 

“It’s Easter weekend, Alicia,” Kalinda said, wishing, even as she offered it, that she didn’t have a good counter argument. “Which isn’t going to make the clean up of this mess any faster once it finally stops snowing. I could be stuck at your place for days.” 

“And that would be bad?” It was clear that Alicia was only partly kidding. 

“Listen, I don’t have any big Easter plans for you to crash. Grace left yesterday for a retreat with her newfound church family and Zach is spending his school break at Peter’s. Now, tell me again why you don’t want to be snowed in with me? …maybe we could even start some new traditions of our own…” 

Kalinda took a deep breath and bit her lip to control the mischievous expression Alicia’s words was encouraging. Suddenly she liked the way this day was going a whole lot more. There had been no break in the snowfall outside. If anything the flurries gusting against the windows were even thicker and heavier now than they were when Kalinda had arrived. Throughout the Lockhart/Gardner offices people were already beginning to disperse – heading home before doing so was no longer an option. 

“God bless global warming,” Kalinda said under her breath. 

“You’re terrible,” Alicia replied, laughing. 

Kalinda smirked as she stood and walked towards the door. 

“That’s not what you’ll be saying later.”

 

****

 

Practice made perfect in regards to Alicia's ability to get Kalinda's body to respond to her touch the way she wanted it to. Fortunately for both of them, she'd always been a quick study. 

The first time they'd been together, Kalinda had been surprisingly tender and patient. She'd seemed to know exactly what she needed. Alicia had climaxed three times that night, been rendered practically incapable of rational thought by Kalinda's skilled touch. And, when her own nervous hands had done little more than explore the soft feminine curves of Kalinda's body, she had been kind, understanding. 

But Alicia knew what to do now. She knew how to make Kalinda throw her head back and bite her lip to keep from crying out. She knew how to make her petite body shake with pleasure until her flawless skin glistened with sweat. When all was said and done these days, neither of them were left wanting for anything. 

Now, Kalinda's breath was hot against Alicia's neck. It was Alicia’s turn to have the upper hand – so to speak – and she thoroughly enjoyed this part. A low groan reverberated deep in Kalinda’s throat as her hips thrust forward against Alicia’s fingers. She knew she was getting close again; she was soaking wet and there was no longer any sign of the little bit of composure she’d been able to regain after her first climax. 

Alicia paused the diligent affection her free hand was showing Kalinda’s breasts just long enough to take in the expression on her face. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, a crimson flush colored her cheeks. Her soft ebony hair, so rarely free from it’s usual up-do, fell loose around her shoulders. At any given moment Kalinda was so beautiful she made Alicia question if there wasn’t something to intelligent design after all, but like this she was unspeakably breathtaking. 

"Don't stop," Kalinda gasped, digging her fingernails into Alicia’s back just hard enough to send a shiver down her spine. "Don't stop." 

With the next flick of Alicia’s thumb across her clit Kalinda gasped, her muscles seizing as her orgasm overcame her. She moaned as her body shuddered repeatedly, pulling Alicia close as she coated her fingers with her warm release. 

Alicia kissed her forehead, touching her gently now, doing her best to prolong the pleasure as long as possible and bring her lover down slowly. She was still awestruck every time by the intimacy of bringing another woman to climax, feeling her orgasm pulse through her body. To hold Kalinda as she, however briefly, allowed her strictly maintained control to slip away was reaffirming in a way she had never imagined possible. 

Kalinda collapsed against her, panting, still trembling. Alicia shifted so that Kalinda's head was resting on her chest, stroking her hair soothingly. Though it was clear the first few times they were together that Kalinda wasn’t accustomed to cuddling, to her credit she had never turned Alicia away, and now she seemed more than content to indulge her desire to hold her as they relaxed together. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Kalinda asked, once her breathing had returned to normal. 

“Well, I have an excellent teacher,” Alicia replied. She could feel Kalinda’s smile without having to look down at her face. She traced small circles across Kalinda’s back with her fingertips until she felt her body relax even more as she drifted to sleep. 

Moving carefully, Alicia pulled the comforter around both of them. Kalinda frowned briefly but didn’t wake. Then, almost instinctually, she turned towards the warmth, snuggling deeper into the blanket and her lover’s embrace. Alicia watched the innocent, peaceful expression on Kalinda’s face until the synchronized rhythm of their breathing lulled her to sleep as well. 

 

***

 

Alicia had just finished pouring a glass of milk for Kalinda when she joined her in the kitchen wearing a borrowed pair of pajama pants and an oversized Georgetown Law hoodie. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was still wiping the sleep from her eyes. It couldn’t have been further from her usual attire and demeanor and for that reason alone Alicia found it captivating. She treasured the moments like this; when Kalinda was enough at ease that the walls weren’t all the way up and she got a glimpse of who she really was underneath all the things she felt she had to be in order to feel safe in the big scary world outside.

“Morning, sunshine,” Alicia teased, quickly turning back to the pancakes on the stove to make sure they didn’t burn. 

“I think you could get used to this,” Kalinda said, smiling slyly as she leaned against the counter watching Alicia cook, but there had been a slight edge of trepidation in her voice. 

“Maybe…one day,” Alicia agreed. “But it’s nothing you need to worry about. I don’t have any plans to try to domesticate you, Kalinda. I won’t tie you down…that is, unless you ask me to.” 

Kalinda chuckled softly, but seemed reassured nonetheless. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Have a seat, everything is almost ready.” 

Alicia could feel Kalinda’s eyes on her as she finished the pancakes in the skillet and transferred them onto the warming pan. She risked a glace as she served up plates for both of them only to discover that Kalinda’s gaze had shifted to the photographs of Zach and Grace on the refrigerator. 

“What do you think your daughter would have to say about the way you chose to spend your Easter weekend?” she asked as Alicia set a plate down in front of her. 

“Oh, my God, Kalinda,” Alicia said, nearly as horrified by the thought as she was amused. “It’s things like this that make me _not_ sorry I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours the vast majority of the time.” 

Kalinda shrugged as she took a sip of her milk. Apparently the question had been at least partially serious. 

“Let’s say we don’t tell Grace,” Alicia suggested “And then we won’t have to deal with the fallout.” She sat down beside Kalinda and picked up her fork but she couldn’t eat just yet. This wasn’t the first time she had noticed what seemed to be an out of character uncertainty on Kalinda’s part when it came to Grace. Of course, it wasn’t all that surprising; Grace made a lot of people uncomfortable. 

“I love my daughter, Kalinda, but she can be a real killjoy sometimes. I have no regrets about how I’m spending this weekend…or any other time I spend with you, for that matter.” 

Kalinda grinned. 

“Now, eat your pancakes before they get cold.” 

“Most important meal of the day,” Kalinda said with mock seriousness as she picked up her fork. 

Alicia could only laugh and shake her head.


End file.
